


Reindeer Games

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [17]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad is missing, Tristan trails after him.





	

Tristan had been looking for Galahad for a few hours now. No trace of him had been seen since this morning when they had said goodbye to each other. Several hours later when the man arrived home, he couldn't find his pup anywhere. Warmer clothes were needed if he was going to look in the forest behind their home. He made sure to grab some for Galahad as well, in case he didn't dress for the occasion.

\---

A half a mile into the forest, Tristan caught traces of his husband. He walked a few miles more and found tracks. When he was about twenty miles in the forest, he was freezing. There was no way he could go back without Galahad. If Tristan was freezing, Galahad had to be below zero cold.

Walking through some bushes, he saw a figure with a few deer. The buck was getting pet on the neck as the one doe stood close to the figure, trying to keep them warm. A baby deer appeared next to Tristan with a noise coming out of its throat. "Shh." The figure muttered. "It's just my Tristan. Come come." The baby deer made its way over for a few pats.

Tristan walked closer and smiled softly at his Pup. He may have worried the older man but Galahad knew what he was doing with these animals. Especially ones as skittish as deer. "Come, Pup. We can see them tomorrow."

After a few more pets and promises, the couple left. The older man gathered Galahad up after preparing a bath for them. The two sat and cuddled in the warmth for sometime before getting out. "I want to see them again like you said."

"The deer?"

Galahad chuckled. "Reindeer, Tristan. Reindeer."

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
